Cat-Nip
by Doc How
Summary: This is the first fanfiction, I have published. I love criticism, and advice so if you have any suggestions I'm all for it. Please enjoy. This fiction is rated M for violence, language, and intimacy in later chapters. If you read this please review, I would love to know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fiction. I own nothing but the plot. Please enjoy, and I hope you like it!**

 **AN: This fanfiction doesn't really tie in with the book's main plot line, but I will try to stick to it as much as possible.**

 **Chapter 1**

Well I'm in one hell of a weird situation. Between an evil jar of peanut butter, a sex crazy cat goddess, and a couple demons, you get one hell of a Christmas. But I suppose I'll start at the beginning. Not too long ago, me and Sadie were sitting on Amos's couch watching, T.V. "Hey Carter." Sadie spoke across the room, never taking her eyes off the screen. I halfheartedly responded, "What?"

"Get me a coke." She spoke in a bored monotone. She sounded like this a lot, now that we weren't being chased by Set and monsters and all. I didn't respond, and, call me a wishful thinker, hoped she would leave me alone. Sadie drew out her pleas, a lot like a small child would when they want to stop for ice cream, "Carter…?"

After having sat through the torture, I groaned in displeasure as I half stood half fell out of my seat. As I walked into the kitchen, I passed Khufu and Amos playing what looked like an intense game of chess, and it seemed that Amos was losing. "You are one lucky monkey my friend," Amos said in good humor.

" _Agh._ " Khufu grunted response.

Amos got a hurt look on his face, "I'll have you know I won 3rd place in my 6th grade chess club, thank you very much." I shared a silent laugh with myself, and continued on to the kitchen.

I began to wonder where Bast had gotten off to when my thoughts were drawn to the figure above me. I looked at the fridge, and saw Bast, Friskies in hand [and mouth], perched atop the refrigerator. I looked up at her questioningly, and went to draw her attention, "Bast?

I don't think she expected anyone to see her because she quickly attempted to hide the half empty can, spilling the fishy smelling sludge down the side of the fridge, and knocked her head [quite hard] on a shelf as she tried to straighten up. "Carter!"

I chuckled under my breath, " What are you doing up there?" I spoke with a smile on my face and gestured at the refrigerator.

"Oh! I, was... ummm," She stuttered awkwardly, furthering my amusement.

Before I responded, I noticed she had gone silent, and was looking at me strangely. Before I could think about it too hard, Sadie yelled for her soda from the living room. I gestured to the box of Coke next to Bast, "Could you toss me one of those?"

I had brushed the look she was giving me aside by now. She responded quickly, brushing some stray hair behind her ear, "Yes of course," I caught the can of soda, and walked out of the kitchen, "Thanks."

"Hey!" I grabbed Sadie's attention and tossed her the can. My efforts awarded me a rare thank you, and I sat down and continued to watch Sherlock Holmes with my slightly psychotic sister. After maybe 5 minutes of watching Holmes be brilliant, I felt... like I was... being watched. I turned in my seat, trying find the source of the unnerving feeling. After being unable to figure out who or what was watching me, I decided to go to bed early, maybe sleep would let me avoid this it. I told Sadie goodnight, grabbed a couple strips of bacon, I noted with mild interest that Bast was gone, and walked up to my room.

I lay in my bed, struggling to sleep, but no amount of tossing or turning could get me a wink, or shake that feeling. Then I heard the footsteps. At first I thought Sadie was going to her room, but then they stopped at my door. The mystery person knocked, and I could see them shifting from foot to foot as if they were growing impatient. "Who is it?"

Bast's voice replied, "It's me Carter! Might I come in?"

I had no clue why Bast would visit me, but I saw no reason to not let her in, I guess it's true what they say. Hind sight is 20/20, "Um, sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A.N.: For all who've read this, I hope you've enjoyed it and forgive any misspelled words or misusage of grammar. Please enjoy the rest of the fanfiction, and notify me of any way I could make it more enjoyable. Enjoy the chapter!**

Bast opened my door and stepped inside my room. She didn't turn on the lights, but she closed the door, so my room was very dimly lit. Do to the low light I didn't know how close she was until Bast spoke again, "Carter. I need to ask a favor,"

I was confused, I mean she's a goddess, what could I possibly do for her? I didn't have Horus rattling around in my head anymore and had almost no training, which made me all the more curious as to why she was here. "Um, sure? What is it?"

Even in the dim light, her white canines almost glowed as she smiled. "Just, a little something..." She trailed off.

My heart jumped into my throat, and that feeling I had earlier slammed into me like a ton of granite as I looked into her eyes. They glowed yellow in the darkness and seemed to scan every inch of my being, these and her canines were some of the only things visible in my room. She had a predatory look about her, and I instinctively pressed myself against the head board of my bed, as far away from her as possible. "Bast? Are you okay?"

She grinned wider than before, "Oh me? That's what I wanted to ask,"

She continued to slowly make her way across the room towards me, "Have you ever had a cat?"

It seemed irrelevant but I answered, "Just you, or Muffin anyway."

She nodded to herself, "Well you see, cats have little routines, habits, almost something of a cycle. We need to be entertained, with things at certain times," She looked at me expectantly, "And I was hoping, you would help me out with that."

I was still very confused, "Wait, what? You want to play a game of chess or something?"

She giggled as if what I had just said was completely idiotic, "Well, not exactly,"

At this point she was at the side of my bed, and I felt quite small laying under my blankets. She leaned over me, and, kissed me. Not like a kiss on the cheek, or anything, like a KISS, on the lips. I pushed her away from me. I was confused as ever, and angry, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ARE YOU NUTS? I-" I didn't get a chance to say more.

Bast quickly spoke the spell for quiet, " _Hah-ri_ " Suddenly I couldn't find my voice, unable to yell, or protest, I grasped at my throat and mouth, "Now then, my little chew toy. Will you help me with my favor?"

Her grin returned, along with that predatory glint in her eye. I only managed a couple words do to the spell and sheer embarrassment, "B-Bast. Sto-stop." I tried to get up but she shoved me back down, " _Tas_ ,"

I knew that spell, _bind._ Twine flew from her hand and warped into rope midair. It wrapped around my wrists and ankles, tying me to my bed, and effectively rendering me well and truly helpless. Unable to fight back, or yell for help, she crawled into my bed much like a predatory cat would, never taking her eyes off of her prey, and making no sound. I was breathing so fast, I thought my lungs would simply burst if this kept up. I struggled against my bonds, but to no avail. I thought of how if I could speak a spell, any spell, I might be able to get her off me.

Bast looked into my eyes, reading my expression "Oh, poor little Carter, so helpless.."

She straddled my hips, and she giggled. The sound was both threatening and amused. I continued to struggle, not realizing what she was doing until it was too late. Her sharp claws dug into my back, her face however remained hardly a centimeter away from mine. I attempted a scream, but all that passed my lips was a puff of hot air. Her face then moved to my neck her canines bared. I was now, _CERTAIN_ , a game of chess was not what she had in mind. Her sharp teeth punctured my skin with little resistance, causing small trickle of blood to run down my neck. She made a purring sound which vibrated my entire body.

I arched my back, pulling as hard as I could at the ropes binding me to my bed. She held firm and so did my bonds, as she smiled against my neck, and bit down a little harder. Her rough tongue scrapped my wound, adding that sting to the pain. I was almost certain I would be either dead or half eaten by morning when, "Carter?" Amos's voice came from my door.

I so desperately wanted to leap from my bed. Bast leaned up, and wiped the blood from her mouth, "Shame, I must be going," she sounded like what I would imagine a cat sounded like when it was having a cat nip toy taken away from it. I certainly was just as helpless as one.

Amos's voice persisted, "Carter? Are you alright?"

She spoke one last spell, and stalked over to my window, winking at me before disappearing out into the cool Brooklyn night. My body tingled, and I passed out, my room fading to black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A.N.: I would like to thank you for reading this fiction and please leave a review for me. I will also be uploading two chapters this again.**

I woke up the next morning with a start. I reached for my neck instinctively to look for evidence of her teeth. To my surprise, there was nothing. I didn't find any bite marks, or scabs, or blood, or... anything. My neck was fine, the ropes that tied me up earlier were gone, and there was no sign of my encounter. I was so confused, it was real, wasn't it? I sat there in disbelief for moment. Was it a dream, or, better yet, a nightmare? I wasn't sure. In the end, finding no evidence of the previous night's events, I decided it must have been a nightmare. A very realistic, scary, awkward, nightmare.

I stood up, and got dressed. Today I decided to trade my usual linen pajamas for something more casual, plain blue jeans and a tee shirt. I trudged my way down stairs, rubbing my eyes, and scratching various parts of my body. I stepped out on to the deck and snatched up my usual breakfast, a mound of waffles covered in syrup, and a substantial collection of bacon.

"Good morning Carter, did you sleep well?" Amos spoke across the table, and over the rim of his coffee cup. I considered telling them about my dream, but thought better of it. Sadie would tease me like no other, Amos wouldn't be able to help really, and Bast would think I was a perv, "I uhh, slept well, you?"

Amos smiled, "Like a log."

Bast suddenly cleared her throat, grabbing everyone's attention, "Umm, Carter. We have some business to attend to."

Amos lost his smile and set down his coffee. "Yes, um, Carter. There has been an incident," I must've looked comical, choking on waffles, but Amos continued, "We have word that a very special jar has been stolen"

I looked at him, putting on my best, _are you freaking kidding me_ , look, "That's the incident, a jar? Is it full of cursed peanut butter or something?"

Amos looked unamused, "I wish it were full of peanut butter. It is actually a spirit jar. People used to trap spirits and demons in them. We found one in London. We need you to go and retrieve it."

I didn't see the problem. I was pretty familiar with London, and all I was doing was grabbing an evil jar of peanut butter. How bad could it be? "Doesn't sound too bad. When do I go?" I began to stand up, but Amos motioned for me to sit back down. I sat back down, confused. I mean, it couldn't be that hard,

"Carter, we need the jar intact, so we've opted to have Bast come with you."

My heart froze. The last thing I wanted was to be around the goddess. "What? Why does she need to come!?" My voice was higher pitched than I had intended.

"Because she has much more experience with magic and demons, and is the only other person available to accompany you,"

I was desperately searching for an alternative, "Why can't you come?"

He gestured to Sadie, who was quickly mowing through her breakfast, "I'm going to D.C. with Sadie to collect another artifact," He was hiding something, but I didn't push it. I glanced at Bast who licked herself much as she does after every meal, but I caught something in her eye. a mischievous glint. I didn't like where this was going.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A.N.: Look, I'm no archeologist, so I don't know if there is such thing as a "spirit jar". If that's a crime, sue me, but personally I think it's fine to make up a little something to build the story.**

Bast and I sat in first class. Why didn't we take a portal? Ask my 'first come first serve' sister. Anyway, Bast summoned us up some first class tickets [to this day I envy that power], she changed into something a little more casual, and we got on board. We sat in silence. I really didn't want to be this close to her at all after what happened in my dream.

"Why didn't you want me to come?" Her voice startled me. I tried to act like I didn't hear her. "Carter. Answer me," Her tone told me it was best to talk. I didn't look her in the eye, "Uh... I, just, thought... I could handle myself," She smirked, "You're lying," I whispered to myself, "I hate my life" She cocked her head, "what was that?" .I grumbled about how I hated a cats hearing, "I heard that," "Okay! I didn't want you to come because of, a dream... I... had." She looked at me with interest, inclining her head further, "What was it about?"

I was quickly becoming uncomfortable, "It was about you and uh..." I shifted uncomfortably, "... me."

Bast's phony confusion faltered a moment, giving way to a knowing smile I had missed at the time. I gave up, and told her everything. She sat and listened to my story. When I finished, my face was flushed, my breathing was fast, and my heart pounded in my ears. "Don't kill me please! I swear it was a onetime thing, a fluke!" When I realized I wasn't dead, I looked up at her. She sat there, as if pondering something. I stared at her, "Aren't you going to claw me to ribbons? Slap me? Call me a perv? Anything?" I was really confused.

Bast did none of those things, instead, she spoke in a calm voice, "That wasn't a dream," I froze. No, froze is an understatement, I was _petrified._ She giggled, murmured a spell, and I blacked out.

I woke up in London, laying in a soft bed, and had what I thought was a blanket draped over me. I looked around the room, fancy. White walls, and a large window enveloped the room in an "I'm expensive" kinda way. I tried to get up, but when I did, my 'blanket' held me down. I tried again, which made it meow threateningly, "I'm trying to sleep,"

I realized with horror, that my 'blanket' was a very sleepy looking Bast, cuddled against me, her head resting on my chest. I attempted to jump up and run for the door, but she released a very un-catlike growl, "Carter, I'm trying to sleep," Her tone told me that if I tried to move again, I'd be taking a nap of my own, a very long one.

She moved up and put her head on my shoulder, and wrapped her arms around me, much like a teddy bear. I yelped, which made her giggle. I laid there, unmoving, thinking of a way I could escape. When no such exit presented itself, I looked down at Bast. She clutched me tight, so I did the only sensible thing I could do, I waited, and promptly fell asleep myself.

When I awoke Bast had rolled over, with her back facing to me. I saw my escape opening. I rolled out of the bed, and moved as silently as I could, but realized that I was only in my boxers, I couldn't go out in only boxers. I looked around me in a panic, the rest of my clothes were gone, "Going somewhere?" Bast's voice came from behind me, and for the third time in two days, I froze in my tracks. I again cursed cat's hearing, and turned around slowly, covering as much of myself as possible,

"Bast, how did we get here? And why am I only in my boxers?" I kept my voice quiet, trying not to let anyone hear of my predicament.

Bast smiled slyly, "Well, Carter dear, you fell asleep on the plane, and I was so tired from carrying you up here I must have fallen to sleep"

This was beyond embarrassing, but I tried to sound demanding. However that is quite difficult when you're in only your boxer shorts, "Why did you knock me out on the plane?"

Bast had propped herself up on one elbow, "Well I'll admit it was unnecessary, but when else would I get to?"

My mood was shifting more to the angry side now, "Who do you think you are!?"

She remained unamused, "An ancient and powerful goddess."

That filled me with more anger, "I want you to tell me why you are doing all this, now!" She remained unaffected by my display, "Well if you want answers, why don't you come lay down?" She gestured at the bed.

"No. You're going to-"

I tried to demand answers again, but she cut me off, "Carter. All I'm asking is for you to come lay down, that's all. Then you get all the answers you want," I was angry, oh I was _angry_ , but I did as she asked. I walked over, and sat down next to her on the bed. Suddenly, she spun around, putting her hand on my chest, and forcing me down onto the bed with an audible _ooff_. She put her elbows on my chest and propped her head up, "What do you want to know?"

I tried to look asserting, but she was making that, again, quite difficult, "Why did you come into my room that night?"

She giggled, "Well, like I said, cats are on a cycle, I needed to be entertained,"

I nodded slowly, "And..."

She giggled again, "Well, that night, I was in need of some, specific, entertainment," She traced her finger up my chest. Aaand, there's my embarrassment again,

"Wait so you wanted to..." I trailed off, but she picked up the slack,

"Have sex? Yes! You're catching on already!" She said with glee, "And I would've to if we weren't interrupted," Then, something clicked in my head,

"Wait does Amos know about this?"

She answered me again, "Know? He arranged it! He does owe me after all," Just as I realized what was happening Bast spoke a spell, " _Tas_ " I was again bound to the bed, and all I could think was, ' _Here we go again_ '.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **CAUTION: This chapter contains a lemon, discretion is advised.**

 **P.S. I don't think I'm very good at writing them, if you have any suggestions, please feel free to review and tell me. Thanks.**

Bast climbed up onto me, purring seductively. I struggled against my bonds once more, not caring about what I had learned in my last experience. The more I struggled, the more amused Bast's expression became, "I love it when my pets fight back," She kissed me, licking my lips, and tried to push inside. I denied her that, I really couldn't resist in another way. She smiled against my lips, and her hands grabbed my... well...butt. I gasped in surprise, and gagged on her unnaturally long tongue as she forced it down my throat. I had kissed a girl before, many times in fact, but I think this was more oral sex than anything else.

She continued to shove her rough tongue down my esophagus. Her hands however, roamed my back. I bit her tongue, forcing her to draw back, and reach up to her mouth. "OW! You bit me!" I put on my best, you _don't say,_ face,

"You tied me to a bed, grabbed my ass, and shoved your tongue down my throat!" She considered that for a moment,

"Fair enough," She went down to kiss me again, but I spoke a spell for wind. She flew off me and onto the floor. I went to burn the ropes, but Bast countered me with her own spell, " _Ha-ri_ ,"

Before I could cause them to burst into flames, my voice vanished. She stood up, and blew some hair out of her face. "Okay, no more miss nice kitty," She climbed back into the bed, and straddled my hips. She dug her claws into my back as I tried to scream, but got nothing.

Her claws dug in deep, as if she was trying to not lose her grip. She bit down on various parts of my body, mostly the neck, and made quick work of my boxers. She looked over me hungrily, and smirked. Even though I didn't want to admit it, Bast was very sexy, and had me quite excited. She slipped off her own panties, and winked at me, putting her hands on my shoulders, and rubbed her entrance on my cock.

She giggled quietly, "Don't tell me you don't like it Carter," I won't lie, it felt good, but I was far from enjoying myself. She suddenly came down on me with all the force a horny cat goddess could muster, slamming into me as fast as she could. After about 10 minutes of her ramming her pelvis into me, I felt like I was about to burst. She smiled at me with that mischievous grin of hers, "Let it go Carter, you have resisted long enough."

She slowed her pace, grinding on my cock more than pounding it. She leaned in close to my ear, moaning. That was it. I went, eliciting a groan of pleasure from her, but not stopping her onslaught. She picked up the pace again, but occasionally, she slowed down and rocked forward and back on me. It must have been 20 more minutes, before I felt her begin to tighten. I looked up at her. Her eyebrows were knotted together in concentration, and beads for sweat rolled down her features. For a thousands of year old woman, her face looked as tight and smooth as a twenty year old. She finished, and slammed into me as hard as she could.. She groaned, and chuckled, "Aww… that's it!" She flopped down on me, and rested her face on my heaving chest.

I lied there, my body and mind, racked by exhaustion and confusion. My breathing came in short ragged gasps, and this was not helped by Bast lying on my chest. She looked up at me, and smiled, "That was fun,"

I kept my eyes on the ceiling, "I... *swallow* I don't think that's how I would describe it..."

She giggled again, "Carter, I didn't want to harm you but you were being very un-corporative,"

I swallowed again, "I tend to freak out when someone is trying to rape me,"

She snuggled into the crook of my neck letting out a sigh, "Well, for a 14 year old you did well," She seemed a bit more light hearted, less tense, which was something I much preferred to the sex crazed version of the cat woman. I relaxed a little. I hate to admit it, but it was kind enjoyable having her there, holding me so close.

"But um, Carter. I have one more favor to ask," My heart began pounding again, which I think is understandable. I mean, after her last favor I ended up tied to a bed and raped. She must have heard my heart pick up pace, because her face contorted into one of concern "Carter, I didn't mean to alarm you,"

"What do you need?"

What she said next flooded me with embarrassment, yet again, "I was hoping we could do this again,"

My mouth went dry, "Wait. Like this," I gestured around the bed. She had removed my bonds after she finished.

She smiled, "Well yes, like I said, it's a cycle."

My mind reeled. What was I thinking? "I-uhhh... umm," I was tongue tied beyond belief. I swallowed again, "Don't see, um, why not?"

She smiled at me, no doubt enjoying my discomfort, "Was that a question?"

I didn't respond. She snuggled up to me once more, and in the failing light of the afternoon, fell into a peaceful purring slumber, leaving me alone with my ever confused thoughts. Lying there I looked up at the celling and sighed, "What have I gotten myself into,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A.N.: What will happen next? Well we have some cursed peanut butter to deal with! :)**

Turns out Amos didn't lie about that spirit jar thingy. The next morning, we set out to the museum. Bast quickly "rented" a car, and we were on our way. We zoomed down the street, narrowly missing a tour bus. Again I was still extremely embarrassed, so I was comfortable not speaking for now. That, and didn't want to disturb Bast, in case she got... um... well, grabby. "You're awfully quiet Carter. Is something wrong?" I responded a little quickly, "I'm fine." Bast grinned at me, "Are you sure?" I shifted in my seat, "Could you watch the road?" She laughed slightly, "Carter dear, I couldn't crash a car if I wanted to," She took her hands completely off the steering wheel at that point, but the car continued to swerve around slower drivers and pedestrians, "Now, Carter. What is wrong?"

I didn't meet her eyes, but I decided being silent wouldn't solve my problems, "I just, don't know how to deal with... this thing,"

She looked at me with a predatory glint in her eye again. I looked back at her, "Bast?"

She smiled and squeezed my arm, "It makes me... well..." She trailed off and eyed me for a few moments, "Happy, that you accepted my offer." I eyed her curiously, but she elaborated, "Carter, you are a strong boy. I like that. You don't stand down in the face of danger, even if you pale a bit. I can only imagine you as the one I would… relieve myself with."

I nodded a bit, and swallowed, "What kind of…. thing, are we in exactly?"

She thought for a moment, "Student and mentor."

This was hardly the response I expected, "What?"

She smiled slyly, "You're the student." She reached down and grasped my inner thigh, "And I'm the mentor," I stiffened up, and she chuckled, going back to driving.

We reached the museum soon enough, and Bast gave me a rundown of the plan, "We have an exact replica of the jar. It needs to be switched out for the real one. The alarm has been cut, all you need to do is break the lock, grab the real jar, and under no circumstances, are you to allow anything to open it. Got it?"

The plan was simple enough, so I nodded my understanding. Bast tossed me the fake, "Then let's get started."

Once we walked through the doors, we made a bee line for the Egyptian section. We then saw a few guards, who stood around the roped off section which held the pedestal on which the jar stood. Bast took the lead, zipping past me towards the trio of guards, "Pardon me. I don't mean to interrupt. But I've miss placed my bag, could you three help me find it?" The guards looked at each other, and mumbled quietly among each other. Bast quickly retook their attention, "It has my wallet, and my wedding ring in it. Without them, I don't know what I'm going to do." She began a fake cry, and the guards quickly attempted to comfort her, "No, no, no! It's okay ma'am, we'll help you find it." Bast thanked them profusely, and told them she misplaced it near the other side of the museum. They followed her out, and I went to work.

I ducked under the velvet rope, and looked for a way I could open the glass case. After finding the small lock on the edge, I summoned up a sword from my locker, and wedged the blade between the lock and the case. I gave it a twist and with a satisfying _ponk,_ the lock gave way. I stashed it again, and after checking to see if the coast was clear, I lifted the lid on the case. An ancient smell escaped the case, like the halls of a crypt, or my grandparents' house. The switch was simple enough, and the escape even more so. All I had to do was stash the jar in my coat, and walk out.

After passing Bast, I saw her summon up a purse, "Oh thank goodness! Thank you boy's so much for helping me,"

She stood up kissed all of them on the cheek, thanking them profusely. They tipped their hats to her, "Anytime ma'am."

And as they walked back to their post, Bast and I casually walked out to the car. Once we reached it, we both jumped into it and Bast gunned it, "Did you get the jar?"

"Yeah. No alarms, no witnesses. Job well done?"

She looked over and smiled at me, "Job well done. However, I do hope that bulge in your lap is the jar,"

My face flushed, "It's the jar."

Bast giggled, and looked back at the road, "We're in no hurry. We could stay in London for a while if you'd like."

A vacation? That was very unlike Bast, "Why?"

She shrugged, "I assume Sadie will be using the portal, and I don't see much point in booking a last minute flight. We could of course, but spending another day sightseeing couldn't hurt."

There wasn't much I hadn't already seen in London, but a break from life at Brooklyn House would be nice. It's not a bad place, don't get me wrong, it's just that Sadie is more than a tad obnoxious, and I thought I deserved a break. I'd done a lot for the house recently, a small vacation couldn't hurt. And I suppose, I was warming up to Bast, "Sure, why not?"

And with her infamous smirk, Bast parked the car in front of our hotel.


End file.
